Cars 3 ALTERNATE ENDING
by one speedy boi
Summary: An alternative end to Cars 3. And who said this ending was gonna be PG? Disclaimer: I ain't own Cars or any characters. And I ain't sponsored by Disney OR Pixar. Non-canon to Push Has Come To Shove or Storms and Valentines. Also, go check out "Push Has Come To Shove"!
1. Don't Judge A Book

**Here is an alternate ending to Cars 3. And yeah, people might say I'm immature because I wanted to watch the movie and I'm a teen. But, I really don't care if you laugh at me. There's no point of laughing at me. I'm not as emotional as some people. Flames will be eliminated on sight. Anyway, here is my alternate ending to Cars 3! Some of the kid-friendly dialogue will be changed to more mature wording AKA. cursing. Also, this dialogue won't line up perfectly with the movie, so point out what I have to fix, and I'll do it. Also, if you fix this fic and post it as a review, I'll use it and I'll give credit. Other then that, this will be a one shot! I know, I like to twist perfectly fine PG universe's into darker ones...**

* * *

"You weren't meant to be a racer!", yelled out Storm as he shoved Cruz against the wall.

 _You weren't meant to be a racer,_ echoed in Cruz's head.

"Dream small, or dream nothing.", said Tom Ramirez to 12-year old Cruz.

 _Dream small, or dream nothing..._

"You just won't understand, Cruz! If you were a racer, you would understand!", yelled Lightning to Cruz a few days prior.

 _You just won't understand, Cruz! If you were a racer, you would understand..._

* * *

All of these words echoed in her mind. She was confused as to why they were all triggered when she was slammed into the wall...

And that's when it clicked.

It was when she was... 16, she believed. She was driving home from school alone. It was around 7:00 PM, and it was getting dark. She was about to go around a corner when someone pulled her into an alley. She heard the words, "Hello, beautiful", and saw the awful grin of a pickup, a Dodge by the looks of it. She felt two guys dragging her into the far corner of the alley, by the dead end, and blocked her from escaping. The pickup grew closer and closer, with that grin plastered on his face.

That's when she dipped. She jump over the two cars blocking her and was almost out of the alley when the pickup slammed her into the wall. Luckily, a cop was driving by and saw the scene. He immediately radioed for backup and cuffed all three assailants. The cop drove up to her and asked, "Are you OK?"

* * *

"Are you OK?", asked Lightning into his headset for the billionth time. Cruz seemed lost, like she went blank. He was starting to get worried...

* * *

 _You were never meant to be a racer..._

 _Dream small, or dream nothing..._

 _You don't understand, Cruz! If you were a racer, you would understand..._

All of these phrases echoed in her head. She tried to block them out, but she felt that she was being overwhelmed.

That's when she snapped.

* * *

Right after she nearly got raped, she was outfitted with a police-issued shockwave system and 5 police spike strips at a time. She had never had to use them.

But she did have to now.

* * *

I was starting to get worried. Cruz was still in 2nd place but Storm was still pinning her to the wall. Suddenly, she used a... I don't know what she did, but... HOLY CRAP! Storm's flying across the track and then he crashed about 50 or 60 feet from where he was. Then Cruz came up to Storm and slammed right into him. He was screaming the entire time, and it promptly went silent after Cruz slammed into him. Silently hoping Storm was simply passed out and not dead, I headed toward Storm. I called out, "Cruz, are you OK?!". She didn't respond, she just turned toward me.

That's when I freaked out.

She looked... So angry. Like she's been holding back her anger for her entire life. Maybe I didn't know her all that well.

* * *

I activated the shockwave and sent that _bitch_ flying and screaming. I smirked, knowing that Storm would most certainly be dead, and if not, he will most likely die in the hospital. I heard Mr. McQueen call me, and out of habit, I turned toward him. He looked really... Frightened. I hightailed it outta there as soon as I heard the sirens.

* * *

It's been a few days, and I'm already in New York. I got a new paint job, black with red highlights, and I blend in fine. I recently bought an apartment using Mr. Sterling's account. I know he won't notice. He _is_ a part of Dineco now, and he's a rich guy, so I'm safe for now. I really miss Mr. McQueen, and I know he's taken by a Porsche named Sally, who's also his lawyer. Anyway, I miss him as a friend. No more training rookies, no more racing for Dineco, no more Mr. McQueen, nothing. I wonder how it is in Florida now... I feel tears well up in my eyes, and soon I start to cry.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap. Not exactly, cause I know I can't leave you guys hanging. I'm better than that.**


	2. By It's Cover

**OK, here is chapter 2! In the beginning, I said it was a one shot, but it dawned on me that a lot of people wouldn't like me ending it there! So, enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **A Few Days After The Crash...**

Storm groaned as he returned to consciousness. He looked around and saw that he was in a hospital. He saw Lightning sleeping next to him. He chuckled and said, "Hey champ, rise and shine!"

* * *

I was startled awake by someone saying, "Hey champ, rise and shine!".

 _Hey, I know that voice from somewhere... Wait... IT'S STORM!_

Lightning woke up and saw that, indeed, Storm was awake. "S-Storm?!", McQueen asked.

"Yeah champ, it's me. Crap, I feel like I drove through hell and back..."

"How do you feel? Oh, lemme get the doctor in here!" Lightning drove out of Storm's room and called out, "Doctor, Storm's awake!"

The doctor rushed into the room and said, "Hello Mr. Storm. How do you feel?"

"Well, I just got my reputation ruined, I crashed, and Lightning's here, so I feel terrible." Storm winked when he said the last part, so Lightning knew he was kidding. The doctor left to tell the Radiator Spring crew and Storm's family that he was awake.

Lightning took this time to ask Storm, "Hey Storm, do you remember how you... crashed?" Storm was silent for a moment before replying, "Um, I remember being a jerk to her... Yeesh, I feel bad for doing that now..." McQueen could swear he saw a tear in Jackson's eye. "Anyways, she used some kind of EMP on me... But last time I checked, only cops have that kind of equipment. Meaning, she must have ties to law enforcment..."

Jackson and Lightning tried to think of the reason she had police-issue equipment, and at the same time they yelled out, "HER FAMILY!"

They looked at each other, and they started laughing. Storm said, "Great minds think alike, champ." Just then, the doctor and everyone else came in, a few cars at a time. Storm was greeted by first his mother and father, then his brother and sister, Mike and Jennifer Storm, then by the Radiator Springs crew, who immediatly warmed up to Storm after talking with him. After many words of happiness, Storm spoke up. "Um, dad? I need to tell you something."

Brian Storm, a dark blue Cadillac ATS who was also Jackson's father, immediatly drove over to him. Storm sounded... worried, insecure. "What's wrong, Jack? Is everything OK? Apart from the obvious, I mean."

Jackson replied, "Everything's OK, dad. But I think I know how I crashed." Jackson then went on to explain to his father about the EMP and Cruz's possible ties to law enforcment. After Brian heard Jackson talk about the EMP, Brian knew exactly what Jackson was talking about. It was never called an EMP. It was a Shockwave his son was speaking of. He knew because... He used one before.

A long, long time ago, when Storm wasn't even 13, Brian had been a cop himself. He remembered the New York Governer's words: "And from now on, we will not tolerate any illegal racing in our streets. Our police force will start to hire cars who are higher-end brands, such as Cadillac, Lamborghini, Bugatti, for a new, seperated unit called the Special Response Unit." Brian had gotten himself hired with a few days after the governer set up the unit.

"Son, stop right there. I know what you're talking about.", said Brian.

"Really? What is it then?", asked Jackson, who was now curious to find the answer.

"Well son, that thing that crashed you is called a Shockwave. It was essentially a system, that when activated, sends out a big shockwave, causing any nearby cars to be flung into the air and then crash.", Brian told to his son.

"Sir, the doctors are coming in and are going to do some tests on your son, Mr. Storm. You will have to leave, but it won't be very long.", said a yellow forklift.

"Alright son, be brave for them.", said a chuckling Brian.

Storm rolled his eyes and replied, "Really dad? See you later." The doctors started to get to work on Jsckson and as soon as Brian drove out of the room, he finally noticed that everyone else had went home. Brian checked the time. It ws already 9:30 PM. Brian then left the hospital and started to drive home.

* * *

 **See, I told you guys that I wouldn't abandon this fic! Well, just wait for chapter 3, where you'll see how Cruz is holding up in NY.**


	3. New Feelings

So this chapter is brought to you by GeneralBlueberry, a fellow writer here on FFN! Now sit back, relax, and enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's so short.

* * *

Cruz sighed as she stared out the rain-streaked window. She was bored out of her mind. Crux exhaled, remembering, perhaps a trifle sadly, all those joyous times with Lightning McQueen. Regret instantly snapped her up. Cruz squeezed her eyes shut, and she wondered why she did what she did.

"I wish I could see Mr. McQueen again," she whispered, looking out to the bustling streets of New York City. Even this early in the morning, traffic was still severe, and it reminded Cruz of the rush of the racetrack. Then it slipped out of her mouth.

"I wish I knew if Storm was okay…"

She didn't know what made her say it. Maybe she was possessed. But really, how could she say such a thing? After all he did, she felt sorry for that… that… that _bitch_? Cruz cursed under her breath. She hated herself sometimes. But deep within her engine, she knew that, more than anything, she wanted to tell the black and blue racer that she was… well, sorry.

The raindrops pattered onto the window, reflecting Cruz's gloomy mood. Did she even feel anything at all? She felt so blank, like a fresh canvas. Or maybe it was just all of the contrasting emotions that did the trick. Cruz blinked back a tear. She couldn't fall apart like this. But who would see her weeping her paint off?

That's when it hit her. She was all alone. No Lightning, McQueen, no Sterling, no nothing. Just her and the stupid apartment. Hell, she could have even gone for Storm at this point. Cruz turned and slowly drove out. Maybe a little fresh air would do her some good.

As she cruised along the streets of New York, Cruz let out a pent-up sigh. "Don't even think about it, Cruz," she muttered to herself. The problem wasn't really an it, though. It was a him.

Yes, Jackson Storm was still on Cruz Ramirez's gloomy mind. She hated to admit that she felt for the rookie racer. Not just sympathy, but something… something…

Something more.

Cruz groaned. Here it was again, that unknown feeling. She mentally slapped herself. This was the exact opposite she was supposed to be doing. Didn't she come out to clear her mind? Yeah, that was it… right?

Everything was all jumbled up after that mysterious feeling, and Cruz realized she needed to find out what it was, fast, and get rid of it. She just wanted a normal life! Was that too much to ask for?

But everything isn't normal, thought Cruz. And she was right. Ever since she had decided to become a racer, way back when, hadn't she realized…? And now, after that… er, incident, everything began to make sense. An inkling of an idea edged its way into her mind.

It was time to make a call.

* * *

 **And that's the end of chapter three! This chapter was made completely by GeneralBlueberry, so thank her for her tremendous amount of work! And I learned a little as how to write a chapter with more detail...**


	4. Vigilante?

**Sorry for the delay! I had to wrap up a few personal things alongside the testing I mentioned in the author's notes from before. But here it is. Chapter 4 of the alternative ending.**

* * *

Cruz went back to the apartment and drove over to the phone. From memory, she typed in Storm's number of the text box made for said number. She finished dialing the number, but hesitated to push the green button that would surely make her look like she had a death wish, or prison wish to be exact.

She was torn between calling and chickening out.

 _Damnit, Cruz! Just call him already!_ , her brain said. But another voice chided, _Girl, you've watched Law and Order and Criminal Minds! You know the cops or even the FEDS could trace the call to your rear bumper! Don't! No ones gonna find you here... Hopefully._

* * *

Back in the hospital, Storm was just sitting there, not doing much, other than talking to McQueen.

"Well champ, where DID Ramirez run off to? Any ideas?", Storm questioned.

"I-uh... Honestly have no idea, Storm. She could be anywhere, Storm. Anywhere! She could've fled the country easily! It took a couple of hours to shut down major airports and put up roadblocks. But, let's start somewhere. She's obviously fled the city, possibly state. She would head somewhere she would blend in. Judging by the scenario, she could've gotten a paint job. Let's see... A female coupe, middle class, any color other then yellow... That sounds like a typical businesswoman to me. Think about it, Storm. Look at the females who study racing data, like Natalie Certain. Female, red, sedan. Think like that. Where would _Cruz_ fit perfectly?", Lightning said, realizing he rambled for a _little_ too long.

"Champ, I like your thinking.". Just then, two police officers, one trooper and one sergeant, rolled into the room, looking at the two racers.

"Ah, Mr. Storm. Mr. McQueen. Good day.", the trooper said. A friendly, respectful, yet serious tone.

"Morning.", the racers replied.

"Alright, let's get to business. Mr. Storm, me and my partner have a few questions for you. We also have a few questions for you too, Mr. McQueen. Alright, Mr. Storm, can you describe the events that transpired before the incident of... "Whatever your fellow racer did.", the trooper went on.

"For the day? Well, there was a race, and before the race... I... I...", Storm trailed off.

 _That's right_ , Lightning thought. _That was the day he called her "Costume Girl". Dodge Ram, I feel bad for him now, even if he did make fun of Cruz. He's changed for the better._

"I... I... Made fun of Ramirez...", Storm said, sadly.

"Mr. Storm, can you specify that for me please?", the trooper said, slightly backing up an inch or two.

"I... I... Called her... "Costume Girl"... Chrysler, I screwed up big time...", Storm said, ashamed of himself.

"Now now, Mr. Storm. It wasn't your fault. You never would've known that she was going to... Make you crash.", the sergeant said, slighty surprising the racers.

* * *

Cruz put the phone down and looked in the mirror. _Chrysler, THAT would've been retarded! But how do I call him?... ... Oh I know! I'll use a pay phone!_

Cruz left the apartment, locked the door, and drove out the front. However, a blacked out Ford Crown Victoria drove out of its parking spot and started to follow her...

 _Pay phone, pay phone, uh... Uh..._

Cruz made a right turn on... Fairview Road, the sign said. Suddenly, the Crown Victoria turned on its lights, signaling Cruz to get out of the way. She pulled over, silently hoping he was simply responding to a Code 2 call. However, that hope vanished when he pulled up behind her.

 _Shit, shit, shit! He's pulling me over! He's gonna run my plate and get my name and then arrest me! Shit, shit, shit!_

The cop started to approach her...

20 feet...

15 feet...

10 feet...

9...

8...

7...

6...

5...

4...

3...

 _"All units, all units! We have shots fired at Chase Bank! Multiple officers and civilians down! Update, they have hostages IN the bank! Hold your fire!"_

"10-4, Dispatch. En route.", the officer said into the radio. "You're good to go, ma'am!". Then he sped off.

 _Ya know, my weapons WOULD help out in this scenario... But they would try and talk to me as I would be a witness and they would get my name and_ -

There was a loud explosion. She turned. The bank was completely decimated. Police and SWAT teams were flooding the area. Multiple ambulances joined them. Then she saw a news helicopter and police chopper in the air, trailing the criminals.

The explosion made the decision for her.

It was time to strike again.


	5. Vigilante

**See, guys? I got this thing out before 2018! And on the last day of the year, too. Anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: I am not sponsored by Koenigsegg, Pagani, McLaren, Dodge, Chevrolet, or Ford**

* * *

It was time to strike again.

 _No, Cruz. Don't get involved in this mess, and you'll be a-ok. If you interfere, the police could arrest you and-_

Another explosion sounded, signalling the further destruction of Chase Bank and the neighboring area. She sped off.

* * *

A red Koenigsegg CCX drove away from the destruction. Well, more like flew. He sped away, trying to outrun the cops. He had about $100,000 in money in a bag in his trunk. He chuckled to himself as the 2 police-spec Chevloret Impalas fell behind. He kept on speeding however, to make a gap between him and the cops. His buddies, an orange Pagani Zonda Clique and a yellow McLaren MP4-12C, split up to try and throw off the cops.

He finally lost them, and he found himself on a road going through a deserted area. The road he was on went up a small hill, and on the way down...

2 police-spec Dodge Chargers who were parked on the side of the road took off after him.

The Koenigsegg cursed to himself, and braked just enough so that he was behind the 2 cops. He PIT manuevered the cop on his left, spinning the cop out, and the cop on the right continued to sped on in front of him but keeping up with him. The Koenigsegg overtook the cop.

A mile down the road, there was a construction site. One of the logs fell sideways onto two short pillars, maybe 4 feet above the ground. The Koenigegg sped up, determined he could make it through the gap unscathed. He knew the cop wouldn't clear the height due to the cop's suspension and lightbar. And sure enough, the Koenigsegg flew on by under the log, and the cop braked and skidded to a stop. The Koenigsegg thought he was home free when...

A police-spec Ford Taurus hiding behind a bush sped after him. The Taurus made several attempts to PIT him, but the cop failed. Suddenly, his two buddies, the Pagani and McLaren, were on the road parallel to his. The roads merged, and the three criminals met up. The Pagani slammed into the left side of the cop, and the cop slammed him back, to the Koenigsegg's suprise. The Pagani sped up, but a few monents later, the Taurus slammed into the back of the Pagani.

Suddenly, they heard a helicopter in the air. The helicopter came close to the road, forcing the Koenigsegg towards the left shoulder and the Pagani and McLaren to the right. The helicopter then rose up a few seconds later, allowing the robbers to get back on the road. The chopper went farther down the road and set up a spike strip. The robbers tried to avoid it, they succeeded. Partially.

The Koenigsegg's tires were popped by the strip, and he crashed out into a fence. The Pagani and McLaren dodged it, however, and sped further down the road. The Taurus, along with another Charger, chased after them. However, they heard a much faster car rapidly approaching them, and there was no siren...

* * *

Cruz sped down the road, smack dab in the middle of it. She went around the Charger on the oncoming side of the road and around the Taurus on the right side. She neared the back of the McLaren who was on the right side, and when she reached him...

She swerved right, PIT manuevering him into the fence on the oncoming side of the road. Then she started to catch up to the Pagani. When she caught up to the Pagani who was trying to stick to the right side of the road, she neared from the oncoming side and...

WHAM! PIT manuevered him and then activated her Shockwave, sending him flying sideways due to the PIT.

He crashed around 300-400 meters away. And then she slowed down and simply drove away.

Her work was done here.

* * *

 **And that right there was chapter 5 of Cars 3 ALTERNATE ENDING! I wonder if anyone will find the reference in this chapter...**

 **So yeah... Stay close and stay sharp!**


	6. Returned Feelings

**So as of now, no one has gotten the reference yet. I hope someone figures it out. Hint: the reference is from a video game made by EA, Electronic Arts, and the gaming company that made the Burnout game series.**

 **I also dropped a hint in the ending author's note in the last chapter... Heh, it's fun taunting you guys... That sounded weird...**

* * *

 **AT THE HOSPITAL...**

Storm was going to be released in a few weeks, and he was sitting watching the news. McQueen was chatting with Sally on the other side of the room, and they appeared to be talking about how much Storm's persona has changed.

They were sure as hell right.

It was as if the crash made something click in Storm. It screamed to him, "Don't be like this! **This** is not the real Storm!"

Storm sighed. In the time before the crash, back when Storm had a horrible persona, he started to get attached to Cruz. No matter how hard he tried to repress those... feelings, they always came back, and hit harder. Although he hated Cruz, something in him got **too** attached to her, at least from the moment, anyways.

This... feeling, was unknown to him. Friendship? _Really, Jackson? Ramirez makes you crash and you think that's a sign of_ friendship? _That crash made you_ really _knock some screws loose... Although, it was my fault she snapped... I was making fun of her..._ Storm felt ashamed of himself, wanting to take everything back, now just realizing what Ramirez was capable of.

McQueen drove over to Storm. "Hey, Storm. How're you feeling?"

"Fine, I guess." McQueen noticed something was off about him, however.

"Storm, are you thinking about... Cruz, again?", McQueen asked, worried for Storm's wellbeing.

"I... I-uh... Yes, I have.", Storm admitted.

"I understand you're worried about her, and we are too, but to the police, to the law... She's commited a felony crime. The law doesn't care about her persona and her life. They just see cars as cars. And there's nothing we can do about it sadly...", McQueen trailed off, with... tears in his eyes? Just then, the same trooper came into the room, alone this time, however.

"Mr. Storm? Mr. and Mrs. McQueen? I came to tell you that the citywide search has escalated into a statewide search. Every inch of Florida will be covered looking for her. Traffic cams will also be running face recognition and lisence plates 24/7, looking for a match to Ramirez's name. If she's still in Florida, then we'll find her. She'll be charged with aggrvated assault and felony evasion.", the trooper said. Just then, his phone went off. "Excuse me, guys." He drove out of the room for about a minute. When he returned, he looked at the three other cars and sighed. The he said...

"The FBI has just been called in on this case. And Homeland Security.", he said, with a frown.

* * *

Cruz dashed, yet cruised back to her apartment. She got to the apartment, and locked the door. She drove over to the balcony, and looked down to the streets, jampacked with traffic. She then reversed back into the apartment, closing the sliding glass door. Her gaze caught the mirror, and she finally got to take a look at herself after... what happened. She had a big scratch along her lower front right quarter panel, below the left headlight. There was a less severe, but noticable, one under her right headlight. _Damn, I'll have to get that fixed..._

She goes over to the TV and puts on the local news, Eyewitness News from ABC 7 **(A/N: Not sponsored by them or own them)**. Suddenly, in bold, red letters, the screen reads "BREAKING NEWS". _Oh, what's this?_ , she thought sarcastically, knowing it was the stunt she pulled out in the field.

 _ **"This just in. During a hot pursuit of three bank robbers, an apparant vigilante decides to take things into her own hands and stop the robbers in their tracks. The three robbers, Richard Parker a Koenigsegg CCX, Trevor Phillips a Pagani Zonda Clique, and Raven Croft, a McLaren MP4-12C, were running from NYPD after robbing and exploding Chase Bank. The police were unable to catch them at first, and they actually lost visual on the suspects for quite some time. However, the rengaged visual after 2 police officers spotted them and engaged pursuit. One of the officers, named John McMacintosh, was spun out. He had minor injuries to his chassis and roll cage. Later on in the pursuit, a supervisor Taurus joined in as well. A chopper dropped a spike strip and took out Parker. The other two suspects were outrunning the police. That's when the vigilante stepped in. She ran down the road at full speed and passed the two officers and PIT manuevered the two suspects. Phillips has been legally declared dead. Police are still puzzled as to who this mystery woman car."**_

Cruz was about to turn off the TV when she heard the following: _**"** **Anyways,** **moving on from this report, we have word from Florida authorities that the Federal Bureau of Investigation, or FBI, and Homeland security, have stepped in to solve the case of a racer, by the name of Cruz Ramirez, who assaulted another racer by the name of Jackson Storm. Storm has been stabilized and is going to be cleared from the hospital in a matter of weeks. Ramirez is still on the run from the police, and now the FBI and Homeland Security. It is unclear what her motive was. The FBI and HS believe that she is still in the state of Florida, and are conducting a statewide search. However, if their efforts don't turn up anything, they'll escalate the search to the few neighboring states. After that, it'll escalate into a nationwide manhunt, or womanhunt, in this case..."**_

Cruz was shocked. They had only searched the state? They hadn't thought of the fact that she could've easily changed her paint job? Wow, those cops were kinda stupid...

* * *

"W-w-w-w-w-w-w-what?!", stuttered Storm. "No way... There's **no way** a little assault and evasion got the attention of the feds and Homeland Security..."

"She **is** a famous racer now, and the victim was also a famous racer, so...", the trooper trailed off. "Well, I hope that when they do find her, they bring her back alive. Even though she is a felon as per the law, she seems like a good person at heart and had a reason behind doing what she did."

Storm looked at the trooper oddly. He was a fan of her? Who would've guessed it? Storm didn't really mind, however. He's changed for the better. And he vos to himself that after he's released from the hospital, he has another thing on his to-do list:

Find Cruz.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap for chapter 6 of the beautiful fic! Hope you enjoyed this! And for the word count including this author's notes and non-story stuff, its comes up to 1,217. So stay close and stay sharp...**


	7. PIT Manuever: Explanation

**So just in case anyone doesn't know what a PIT manuever is (as it was mentioned throughout chapter 6), here's a brief description of it from the web. Also, expect a chapter for Cars 3 ALTERNATE ENDING and Moonlight: A FNAF Story within the next few weeks.**

 **I'm sorry if you thought this was an update.**

* * *

 _"The PIT begins when the pursuing vehicle pulls alongside the fleeing vehicle so that the portion of the pursuer's vehicle forward of the front wheels is aligned with the portion of the target vehicle behind the back wheels. The pursuer gently makes contact with the target's side, then steers sharply into the target. The pursuer must also accelerate or its bumper will slide off of the target vehicle.[3] As soon as the fleeing vehicle's rear tires lose traction and start to skid, the pursuer continues to turn in the same direction until clear of the target. This is more of a committed lane change than an actual turn. The target will turn in the opposite direction, in front of the pursuer, and will spin out. The PIT may be done from either side, but consideration must be given to where both cars will end up. Typically, another police car will tail the PIT unit to proceed with the arrest, while the PIT unit recovers its own control and completely stops the car. The PIT does not immobilize the suspect vehicle and to prevent further flight, two police cars need to pin the suspect between them, front and rear."- Wikipedia_

* * *

 **And so that's a brief description of the PIT manuever. And again, I'm sorry if you thought this was an update.**


	8. Gameplay

**So here's chapter 7 of Cars 3 ALTERNATIVE ENDING! I'm also gonna try to add more references, after I did the NFS Hot Pursuit one for the chapter "Vigilante". Kudos to GeneralBlueberry for managing to find the reference!**

 **Be warned though, this chapter is kind of a filler. But I hope you enjoy this short but sweet bonding time between McQueen and Storm!**

 **Disclaimer: I am in no way sponsored or affiliated with EA, the owner of NFS Hot Pursuit, Sony, the owner of the PS3 and PS4, Ford, the owner of the Cfown Victoria and Mustang, or Mazda, the owner of the RX-8.**

* * *

 **A FEW WEEKS LATER...**

The doctor said that today was the day Storm was to be released. The doctor chided however, "Don't do anything physically excruciating for the next week or so, Mr. Storm. If you don't follow what I said, you could injure yourself again. You'll be released in a few hours."

"OK, Doctor. I understand.", Storm replied. Storm went back to playing NFS Hot Pursuit on his PS3 that had ben set up in his hospital room at his request with a little help of five 100 dollar bills, which he never could get rid of, even though the PS4 had long been released to the public and it had many games which he loved. But Hot Pursuit was practically his childhood, and the other, older NFS games. The newer NFS games were nice and all, but they lacked the things that Storm wanted in a NFS game. Lightning cruised into the room, and saw Storm on his PS3.

"Hey Storm. What's with the PS3? Most people have upgraded to the PS4, ya know. I thought only old cars enjoyed the classics...", Lightning teased. Storm once again paused, and looked at McQuen.

"Can it, McQueen.", Storm joked back. "I _do_ have a PS4, mind you. I just love my PS3 more cause it's just... important to me. So many of my childhood memories involve this PS3 right here. Especially this game right here."

"Wait... is that what I think it is? YOU HAVE A COPY OF NFS HOT PURSUIT?!", Lightning yelled out the last part. "Chrysler, I haven't played that game in ages! Move over and toss me that controller.", McQueen said in a mock threatening voice.

"Aight Champ, here you are. Good luck. You'll need it. Lemma set you up with the first level, Chase 101. It's basically the tutorial for the Cop career. Considering older cars don't have the best memories.", teased Storm. He quit the level he was in and set up the level Chase 101 and then handed Lightning the controller. Lightning looked at the screen and saw a police-spec Ford Crown Victoria from several angles, kind of like a slideshow. His lights were flashing, and Lightning felt all the memories pouring in, and zoned out for a minute or two. Storm took this opportunity to once again tease McQueen.

"Like what you see?", Storm teased him, referring to the way McQueen was technically staring at the (theoretically) very straight, very male, police car on screen. Lightning's treain of thought was broken and Lightning hurriedly replied, "Nope. Kinda zoned out there for a second." Lightning pushed the start button, and the loading screen gave way to a cutscene from the POV of a police chopper in the pursuit. Two police-spec Ford Mustangs were chasing a Mazda RX-8.

 _"Officers in pursuit of a Mazda RX-8 on Three Points Road."_

 _"Confirmed. Suspect is exceeding all posted limits. Requesting Assistance."_

 _"Interceptor assistance is command approved and on route to your location."_ Suddenly, the Crown Victoria drifted around the bend in the road just behind the pursuit. The camera then switched to what appeared to be the dashcam of the Crown Victoria.

 _"Affirmative command, interceptor is on-scene and engaging pursuit."_ The Crown Vic and RX-8 drifted around a civillian car.

 _"Standing down... over to you."_ The screen abruptly flashed to a chase camera, behind the Crown Victoria. The game just tossed the player into the levels, Lightning remembered. This was going to be fun...

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Next chapter's coming out soon! Sorry that this chapter was mainly filler.**


	9. Nother Filler (Sorry Guys!)

**Disclaimer: This fic is in no way sponsored or affiliated with Apple, the owner of the iPhone, Siri, and Apple Music, or Gucci Mane or Migos, co-creators of _I Get the Bag_.**

 **I'm SO sorry that this is another filler! It's just that I'm still contemplating what direction this story should talk, and I've also been busy with Falling. I was initially wanted to wait until I got another chapter out that wasn't filler, but I figured that I didn't want to keep you guys waiting, so I had to do another filler. Also, school's been cracking down on me, and the SHSAT results (teens from NYC will know what I'm talking) come out this week, and yes I did take the test, and I'm worried. I wonder if any authors on here are New Yorkers who took the SHSAT, cause I feel all alone...**

* * *

Storm was finally released from the hospital, and he decided to crash at a hotel to reorganize his thoughts and plan out what he would do in the near future, seeing as he wouldn't be allowed to race for another 3 months.

He drove out the front door with all of his belongings, with McQueen and Sally in tow, the RS Racing Team back in Radiator Springs and his family busy over in LA. Lightning drove up to him with Sally in tow.

"Well, Storm? What's the plan? You have a three month vacation! Ya might wanna use it before you become an old man like me.", said Lightning as he winked. Sally then spoke up.

"So... Mr. Storm, right?", spoke up Sally, seeing as she never talked to Storm.

"Oh, uh... hello, Mrs. McQueen, right?", asked Storm. He had never met McQueen's significant other. But even if McQueen was an old man, he still had good taste for women. _I don't get it. How can some cars, especially old-man-McQueen, get some honest, down-to-earth, attractive, kind woman while I'm over here stuck with groupies and cheerleaders?_

"Yep, that's right! I'm his girlfriend and lawyer!", enthusiactically said Sally.

"Oh OK! Anyways, I was thinking we crash at a hotel. Helps that you're don't have to race and that Ramirez is-", Storm cut himself off before he could accidently make an insensitive comment. "C'mon, let's get to a hotel. It's about to turn dark.", said Storm as he looked at the horizon. The sun was indeed setting. Storm pulled out his phone and activated Siri. "Hey Siri, find me the closest hotel." Siri processed the voice for a minute before responding. _"Here's what I found, Jackson."_ , said Siri as a list of hotels popped up. Storm picked the one with the highest star rating, at 4.5 stars, and the trio started driving.

"I wonder how far the investigation has gone. Ramirez practically fell off the face of the earth.", commented Storm as they got on the freeway. Storm took the middle lane, Sally took the right, with McQueen behind Sally. No one on the freeway seemed to notice Storm.

"Well Mr. Storm, the troopers DID tell us that the search is still statewide, but there've been no leads on Cruz.", replied Sally.

"Please, call me Jackson. 'Mr. Storm' makes me sound like a tailpipe."

* * *

After checking into a hotel, Storm and Lightning got attached rooms, Sally of course staying with her boyfriend. McQueen and Sally were talking to each other, muffled by the door leading between the rooms. This gave Storm the perfect opportunity to think. Ray and Gale would probably be tied up helping IGNTR keeping the press at bay. Now, onto more pressing topics...

Storm was honestly worried about Ramirez. Even if she was being classified as a wanted felon. He just wanted this mess to be over with. _When Ramirez gets back, I'll tell the cops or Feds or whoever that I'm not pressing charges._ Storm felt that that was the least he could do, seeing as he was a total tailpipe when he shoved Ramirez into the wall several months ago. Storm decided that he really needed to loosen up a bit and relax, so he opened up Apple Music and set it up to a speaker in one of his bag. He looked through the songs he had, and he decided on one of his favorites.

 _I Get The Bag_ by Gucci Mane ft. Migos.

He clicked on the song with his right tire, and the song started playing on the speaker.

 _Hah, it's Gucci_

Storm always loved the beginning of the song. He loved the way the song abruptly, but at the same time gracefully, began.

 _It's Drop Top (skrrt)_  
 _Wizop, hoo (skrrt)_

He prepped for the beginning. It was his favorite part. That, and the parts with some rather... unprofessional language.

 _You get the bag and fumble it_  
 _I get the bag and flip it and tumble it (yeah)_  
 _Straight out the lot, threehundred cash (cash)_  
 _And the car came with a blunt in it (yeah)_  
 _Lil mama a thot, and she got ass (thot)_  
 _And she gon' fuck up a bag (yeah)_  
 _Pull up to the spot, livin' too fast (yeah)_  
 _Droppin' the dope in the stash (yah)_

Storm started dancing with the beat. Dancing as in moving his cab around. He wouldn't be caught dead dancing by anyone, especially McQueen.

 _In Italy, got two foreign hoes, they DM me (ooh, brr, ayy)_  
 _Drop the top when it's cold (drop top)_  
 _But you feel the heat (skrrt, yah, ayy)_  
 _Be real with me, keep it 100 (whoa)_  
 _Just be real with me (ayy)_  
 _Eat it up like it's a feast (whoa, eat it up)_  
 _They say the dope on fleek (yep)_

* * *

Lightning and Sally were talking about their plans for when they got back to Radiator Springs when they heard some rather loud music coming from Storm's room. Good thing they got a room far away from any other guests. They decided to listen into the music, cause why not?

 _You get the bag and fumble it_  
 _I get the bag and flip it and tumble it (yeah)_  
 _Straight out the lot, threehundred cash (cash)_  
 _And the car came with a blunt in it (yeah)_  
 _Lil mama a thot, and she got ass (thot)_  
 _And she gon' fuck up a bag (yeah)_  
 _Pull up to the spot, livin' too fast (yeah)_  
 _Droppin' the dope in the stash (yah)_

Lightning and Sally looked at each other, and then chuckled. Of course Storm would be listening to tracks with vulgar language. It was just... _Storm-like_. Lightning was prepared to go over to Storm and tell him to turn the music down, and he opened the door just a crack, when Lightning saw Storm.

He was dancing.

 _Dancing_.

Lightning quickly pulled his phone out (he had one installed while Storm was in the hospital) and started recording. _Ah, perfect blackmail material. This'll be fun_. To be honest, Storm was a really good dancer.

 _Percocet pill on me (Percocet)_  
 _Ice on my neck, baby, chill with me (ice)_  
 _Them niggas that flex in the back don't say nothin'_  
 _Them niggas will kill for me_  
 _Back ends I count 'em asleep, on fleek_  
 _100k spent on a Patek Phillippe (Phillippe)_  
 _Bitch, I'm a dog, eat my treat (hrr)_  
 _Hop out the frog and leap (leap)_  
 _I put them bricks in the Phantom_  
 _My bitch, she walk around like she Kris Jenner (Kris Jenner)_  
 _I used to break and then enter_  
 _Then Takeoff run 'em like the game of temple (whew)_  
 _It's simple, I play with the mental_  
 _Mama said she saw me on Jimmy Kimmel (mama)_  
 _Canada, 'cause I'm a money symbol_  
 _Walkin' with the racks, I'm lookin' crippled (money)_  
 _Fuck on that bitch then I tip her (tip her)_  
 _A nickel for me to take pictures (nickel)_  
 _Not from L.A. but I clip her (brr)_  
 _Double my cup, pour a triple (Actavis)_  
 _Fox on my body, no Vivica (fox on my)_  
 _I'm not your average or typical (I'm not your)_  
 _Look at my wrist, and it's critical (look at the)_  
 _Hold it up, droppin' the temperature (droppin' the)_  
 _I get that bag on the regular (bag)_  
 _I got a bag on my cellular (brr)_  
 _Backin' up, baggin' up vegetables (bag)_  
 _Baggin' up cookies, it's medical (cookies)_  
 _Cocaine, codeine, et cetera (white)_  
 _Cocaine and lean, it's federal (white)_  
 _I take off, landin' on Nebula_  
 _As of now 20 M's on my schedule (Takeoff)_

 _You get the bag and fumble it_  
 _I get the bag and flip it and tumble it (yeah)_  
 _Straight out the lot, threehundred cash (cash)_  
 _And the car came with a blunt in it (yeah)_  
 _Lil mama a thot, and she got ass (thot)_  
 _And she gon' fuck up a bag (yeah)_  
 _Pull up to the spot, livin' too fast (yeah)_  
 _Droppin' the dope in the stash (yah)_  
 _In Italy, got two foreign hoes, they DM me (ooh, brr, ayy)_  
 _Drop the top when it's cold (drop top)_  
 _But you feel the heat (skrrt, yah, ayy)_  
 _Be real with me, keep it 100 (whoa)_  
 _Just be real with me (it's Gucci, ayy)_  
 _Eat it up like it's a feast (hah, whoa, eat it up)_  
 _They say the dope on fleek (yep)_

 _I know that these niggas gettin' sick of me (eww-ah)_  
 _These chains on my neck cost a mil' a piece (umm)_  
 _I won't even like to freestyle for free_  
 _I put in the key and I ride the beat (whirr)_  
 _I won't even come out the house for free_  
 _I pay a nigga to drive for me (huh?)_  
 _Jay Z couldn't even co-sign for me_  
 _I do what I want, 'cause I'm signed to me (damn)_  
 _I get the, I get the, I get the bag_  
 _They get the bag, had to cut it in half (whoa)_  
 _Stop the comparin', y'all makin' me laugh_  
 _Need the rehab, I'm addicted to cash (Gucci)_  
 _Convertible Wop, convertible top_  
 _My dope got a vertical, look at it hop_  
 _Skrrt, skrrt, skrrt, and it jump out the pot (pot)_  
 _Came out of jail and went straight to the top_  
 _Take it easy, baby, middle of summer, I'm freezin', baby (burr)_  
 _Don't leave me, baby_  
 _Just drop to your knees and please me, baby (don't)_  
 _I'm fascinated, two bitches so fine that I masturbated (hah)_  
 _Congratulations, she brain me so good that I graduated (wow)_  
 _They had to hate it_  
 _I don't fuck with them niggas, they plastic, baby (heh)_  
 _I trap a baby, I rap but own all my masters, baby_  
 _It's tragic, baby, I pull up and fuck up the traffic, baby (hah)_  
 _I'm savage, baby_  
 _I'm killin' these niggas, closed casket, baby (ayy, Wop)_

 _You get the bag and fumble it_  
 _I get the bag and flip it and tumble it (yeah)_  
 _Straight out the lot, threehundred cash (cash)_  
 _And the car came with a blunt in it (yeah)_  
 _Lil mama a thot, and she got ass (thot)_  
 _And she gon' fuck up a bag (yeah)_  
 _Pull up to the spot, livin' too fast (yeah)_  
 _Droppin' the dope in the stash (yah)_  
 _In Italy, got two foreign hoes, they DM me (ooh, brr, ayy)_  
 _Drop the top when it's cold (drop top)_  
 _But you feel the heat (skrrt, yah, ayy)_  
 _Be real with me, keep it 100 (whoa)_  
 _Just be real with me (ayy)_  
 _Eat it up like it's a feast (whoa, eat it up)_  
 _They say the dope on fleek (yep)_

Storm finally turned off the speaker, and McQueen stopped recording. He silently reversed back into his and Sally's room, making sure to close the door quietly, and he saw that Sally was now asleep. He decided to deactivate his phone and go to sleep.

* * *

Storm's eyes felt heavy, so he turned off the speaker and decided to go to sleep.


	10. Decisions

The news broke in the morning, during breakfast.

 _"Breaking news! The statewide search of Florida for Piston Cup racer Cruz Ramirez has been upped to a search in the neighboring states, including but not limited to, Georgia, Alabama, and the Carolinas. Florida state troopers report that after searching the last unsearched area of Florida, Jacksonville, they came up empty. Speaking of Jackson, Piston Cup rookie champion Jackson Storm has finally been released from the hospital, but has refrained from making any press statements. However, multiple reports suggest that Storm's personality has done 'a complete 180!'. This has lead many to believe Ramirez's assault 'knocked some sense into him'",_ finished off the blue Holden, who had a light but noticeable Australian accent.

Jackson and the McQueens perked up at the mention of Cruz's name. They grabbed their order and paid the clerk, then sped out of the restaurant as fast and as safely as possible. They went back to their hotel room and started to open the packages. Jackson quickly turned the TV on, and sure enough the report was still going on about the history of Storm's "assault". He scoffed at the word. _That was far from an assault. That was waking me up to see the real world. It slapped some sense into me._ It was quiet for a few minutes while they ate, when Lightning spoke up.

"Don't worry, Storm. They'll find Cruz, and you can go and tell them that you won't press charges against her.", Lightning reassured him. Storm audibly gasped. _How did Lightning know I was planning on that?_ He looked at Lightning, and as if reading his mind, Lightning smiled.

"Looks like old-man-McQueen knows you better than you know yourself.", Lightning joked. The trio had a small laugh at that. Jackson decided to resume the conversation, trying to change the topic to a more lighthearted one.

"Hey uh... I never got around to telling you guys this, but please call me Jackson. Of course, you'll have to call me 'Storm' in public cause I don't want the paparazzi to start making rumors about Lightning swinging _that_ way.", Jackson said, referring to the time in the hospital when he caught Lightning unintentionally staring at the male police car in Hot Pursuit. When Sally looked confused, Jackson joked, "It's kind of an inside joke, which was meant for the old boy's network, but for you we can make an exception." Jackson then proceded to tell Sally about the video game incident. Sally chuckled.

"I sure hope my Stickers isn't secretly gay.", Sally said in a mock threating tone. "And Jackson, you can call me Sally."

"OK, Sally, Lightning. So what do we do know?"

* * *

"So what do we do know?", Cruz said to no one at all. She was still in her apartment, and she stayed nourished by ordering out to her place and trying to keep her front end from being seen by the delivery Accord without seeming suspisious. She still didn't get the scratches fixed, and she started to contemplate her options. Either go to a legit auto shop and risk being caught or try to go somewhere more... _under the table_. Cruz gulped. The closest she'd come to shady business was by watching _Criminal Minds_ or _Breaking Bad_. She then thought of a third option. Get the correct equipment and fix the scratches herself? It seemed easy, until she remembered that the police could trace the purchase as she would have to use a credit card, seeing as she had to buy the equipment online. Or she could go to the store and buy it herself...

Cruz suddenly realized that she never made that call to Storm. _Argh! I should've made the call before the FBI and Homeland Security was called in! Now they could trace the call as they have even more advanced equipment! I mean, I could risk using a pay phone and being spotted by a citizen..._

Cruz heard some sirens rush past the building on the street below, and tensed until they passed out of earshot. Cruz sighed out of relief. They didn't get her. Yet. And now she contemplated another issue.

Storm.

Those... _feelings_ returned to her chassis, and this time, they refused to budge, no matter how hard she tried to push the thoughts away. _Argh! What's with me and Storm?! It's like some kind of..._ bond. _I just can't understand it!_ Even though Cruz found the racer kind of a tailpipe, as she didn't hear the news about Storm's release from the hospital nor of his personality shift, she just wanted to be in the tires of Storm, to hug him and cry her heart out, before being dragged away by the police. _I wonder if he'll press charges... Ha! Who am I kidding? He'll probably press charges_ and _make sure I never get out_.

Cruz had finally made her decisions.

She would get a can of paint and a spray can from the store, and she would call Storm on a pay phone.

* * *

 **I'm sorry this chapter was short! I really tried to further the plot in this, but it just feels like ANOTHER filler. What's that, three in a row? *sighs* OK, I'll get my writing mojo back, just sit tight people!**


	11. Revealing (Sorta Kinda Filler)

Cruz stealthily drove out of her apartment out onto the street. She'd have to change colors again, seeing as she was all over the news shown in her black and red. Cruz thought for a moment, before deciding to go with black. _Black will help me look less conspicuous. And it'll make me dark like Storm..._ Cruz stopped her train of thought as she pulled over to the shoulder of the road, trying to collect her thoughts **(A/N: Yes, I believe there would still be the idea of a curb/shoulder in the Cars world, even though no one would use the shoulder to park. I think it'd be made to help a car have a place to pull over if they need to stop for a second but they're on the freeway with no rest stops nearby.)** _Did I just say that I would look like Storm with black paint? Ugh, but I despise that little piece of shit..._ Cruz had never said or used vulgarity unless she had to, and she felt it was one of those times. She decided to get herself the paint she desired when something suddenly stopped her a block away from the store. _No, I can't go in there..._ Cruz decided she had to go extreme on this.

She'd have to get painted _under the table_.

Meanwhile, Jackson and the McQueens were taking a drive through the park, talking about the current issues at tire. Storm had a three month vacation, and the McQueens wouldn't have anyone to mentor with Cruz gone. _Damn... That's actually kinda sad..._ Jackson didn't want to admit it, but he was sad Cruz was gone. He just wished that he could have Cruz, _his_ Cruz, back to him. Jackson blinked hard before thinking, _Wait, did I just say "MY Cruz"? Wow, I really must miss her more than I thought..._ Storm didn't want to admit it...

But he was in love.

With _Cruz Ramirez_ , who is supposed to be his rival.

Storm shook his cab, as if shaking off some water, and thought, _I get it now... All this time, I thought I despised her, but after my crash, I realized something... I_ love _her._ Storm then said, "Hey, Sally? Lightning? I have to talk with you guys...", he trailed off.

Lightning and Sally were absorbed in their conversation, but as soon as they heard Jackson speak they shut up.

"Of course, Jackson. What did you have in mind?", inquired Sally.

"If you don't mind, Sally, I'd like to talk in private with the both of you." This piqued the McQueen's interests, considering the evnts that happened leading up to this. The trio drove under a tree out of the way of the more populated areas of the park, and after making sure no one was listening, Storm spoke up.

"I'm in love with Cruz." Lightning's eyes widened and his jaw dropped, and Sally audibly gasped. Lightning quickly composed himself and replied.

"Well Sally, I believe that's 100 bucks you owe me.", said Lightning as he extended a tire towards Sally. She took out a $100 dollar bill and handed it to Lightning. Storm was confused for a second before realizing...

"You bet on that, Lightning?!" Lightning chuckled before replying.

"Yes, Storm. We did. It's cause I _knew_ you guys were in love. Cruz always tried to be nice to you back when you were a tailpipe."

"Yeah... you're right. Now that I think about it, she went out of her way to be nice to me, but I was still a tailpipe to her... I still feel bad..."

"Don't worry, Jackson.", said Sally. "The police will sort this out. It'll just take some time." Storm nodded.

"Yeah, same with the feds and Homeland Security. Alright, let's go. I'm thinking we hit up the local tra-arcade.", said Storm, cutting himself off from saying "track" when he remembered his doctor saying to take it easy.

"OK then.", Sally then drove off with Storm following. "C'mon Stickers! Don't be such an old man!", called out Sally. That got a laugh out from Sally and Jackson and a glare from Lightning.


End file.
